galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14
Episode 14, Going in! Yo rushed to Yugami's side, turning him on to his side so that his wound had less chance of infection. He looked up at her, a grunt leaving him, holding his wound. She started to lift him so that he could lean on her whilst they'd move, but Yugami wasn't making easy for her. As soon as he got up he tried to break out of her grasp toward the battle ahead, wanting to fight. Yo kept a firm grip of him, making sure his wounded body wasn't going to take any more suffering. It wasn't an option. "You're not in condition to fight Yugami! We need to leave!" "No.. I'm not fighting this thing, Kanon & Dura've got that.." Yo looked on confused towards Yugami's gesture. He claimed he didn't want to fight but was pulling himself towards the battle. He had a serious tone upon his face, staring at the castle with a somewhat devoted gaze. He clenched his fist as he continued. "I'm going for Winter.." With that, Yo gasped, her hand shading her mouth as her eyes widened, rather foolishly. She had released Yugami without noticing, and with that he dashed toward the Castle; Yo panicked for a second but thought to herself ?There's no time to panic!? and chased after him, aware of the massive Dragon in her path that induced a slight fear. Kanon held his alchemic seal, a smirk upon his face as he watched Dura. It was time for action! "Crystal Make: Bladed Scramble." With that, his arms crusted over with the sharp thick crystals common to Kanon's style, he burst into a dash forward, straight ahead to the dragon. Dura crouched, lifting a crucifix from his trouser leg, clenching it as it started to glow. A second or two later, infront of Kanon was Dura's ?Soul Barrier?, circular and ready for him to jump onto. Kanon leaped onto the disc which now shot up higher into the air than the Dragon had reach. He started to pivot down to the face of the dragon, the evil creature staring up at Kanon, a frivolous lymphatic scream shooting from its beak as it blasted a sphere of ice toward him. He was able to swiftly tilt himself out of the ice blocks width, but that saw him land upon the back of the Dragons head instead of his hand hitting like planned. He rolled to his feet wobbling slightly as the dragon shifted it's head, its long spiked shaft of a neck bending and lowering Kanon's position. Dura's soul shield had disappeared from Kanon's feet now, attention going to him as he was setting up for something. He had planted 3 Crosses into the earth around him, one to his left, one to his right and the other infront of him, evenly spaced out so that they could grow. A few seconds later, they shot up from the earth, growing just taller than him. He sat between them as Kanon's raised an eyebrow in scepticism. How could he be sitting down whilst Kanon was up there doing all the work, surrounded by the Crosses in case the dragon attacked him. He was so lazy! Typical Galea Force style, watch the better man do all the work instead of help. Well, that's what Kanon was thinking in his blinded passive rage. Dura looked up at the two, smirking as the twister styled soul passages from earlier shot out from the Crosses, one large twister per Cross. A trio of large Soul barrages, heading straight for the Dragon! Kanon grinned as his thought process was shattered, trying to keep a steady foot in he bounced forward slightly, closer to the Ice cold Ivory horns upon the back of it's skull. He yanked at them, trying to pull the beasts head up. Straining, he was able to slowly pull the creatures head back, revealing it's neck to the pressuring twisters that were constantly crashing into it's face. Hitting the fragile neck of the Dragon, it howled to the battling lighted skies, it's eyes being forced to watch the torturer yielding it to such pain, Kanon. It started to shake at the damage it was taking, the three Twisters digging into it's hard yet fragile skin on neck. The shake saw the dragons head bounce nonchalantly sending Kanon flying off the beast and to the floor. He crashed, skidding across the dirt next to Dura. The male looked down at Kanon, rather dull, thinking to himself that Kanon had almost knocked over the Cross, and if he did it'd have been the end for him. Kanon struggled to his feet, catching a small glimpse of Yo running after Yugami into the castle. He sighed, looking over at Dura as to what to do. "For Christ sake, go after her you stupid pretty boy. I'll handle this." Kanon shot up, sprinting around the dragon to try and catch up with the others as Dura sighed, turning around to get up; digging another cross into the earth where he sat. As he rose to his feet the cross grew with him. He stepped out of his Crucifix ring, squaring up to the dragon. He was limping, a result of his frozen foot, but that didn't phase his attitude much. He still had his smirk and seemed as if he was confident he was going to win. "C'mon.. I'm waiting for you to make a move.." He said, looking the dragon in the eye as it was braced back, re-cooperating from Kanon's horn torture. It growled down at him fiendishly making him chuckle, looking down at his foot. Could he be confident enough to win this, or arrogant enough to die trying? Click here for Episode 15